Trapped in Hell (JTWD)
Synopsis After Madison's escape, Esme is determined to keep the rest of the family in the home. An escape attempt ends with someone dead, leaving the family broken. Plot Arys tells Madison there's a tunnel under the house that leads to the basement. "It's for flooding. We can use that to get inside again." Madison says she thinks it's a good idea. In the dining room, everyone is sitting. Esme looks over them all. "What's going to happen is we will be looking for Madison. And no one is to leave this room. If someone does, you will be killed and left to turn." Lisa panics and shoves her chair away, bolting out the door. Vikki yells to stop and stands to stop her but is hit by Raymond, Thomas standing to attack him. Raymond turns and shoots Lisa quickly, the bullet hitting her neck, blood splattering on the wall and a loud thud is heard. Madison and Arys are walking through the tunnel when they find the cellar. Arys opens it and offers Madison help to get out. Rey tells his mother they need to leave. "How do you expect us to do that?" Rey says he isn't sure. "But Madison got away! Someone else surely can." Kelly is trying to interrupt, staring at something. Finally she gets their attention and says Adele got outside. Rey looks to the window and sees his sister is hiding behind some trees. He bolts for the window, jumping out. Jen starts heading with them when Raymond walks in and sees. He grabs her and throws her against the table, seeing the kids escaping the property. Rey tells Adele to go to the woods. Madison and Arys walk down the hall when they bump into Sofia. She grabs a vase and swings it, Arys pulling her knife out and shattering it. Sofia grabs a shard and swipes, cutting Arys' arm. Madison punches her and is shoved against the wall. She grabs a pictures and smashes it against Sofia's face, sending her down. Arys grabs Madison's hand and they run down the hall. Madison and Arys find the group, seeing Lisa dead and Jen leaning against the table with the others around her. They see them and Jeff says Madison needs to find the kids. She asks what happened. "They got away... Raymond is chasing them with a gun." Madison runs out of the mansion to the woods. Rey and Adele are running through the woods together. Rey stops his sister and tells her to hide behind a tree and wait for him. "Stay quiet, no matter what!" She nods and runs to hide. Raymond approaches Rey, who is alone now. Rey falls and drops his knife. Raymond points his gun at Rey when Adele sees and screams "NO!" Raymond turns and fires after being surprised. The screen goes black. Madison runs through the woods before she hears a gunshot. She runs quicker and comes upon the scene, seeing Adele clutching her chest, blood pouring out. Madison covers her mouth, shaking her head. Rey pulls out his knife and stabs Raymond in the back twice, pushing him down. Adele collapses, Rey and Madison running to her. Madison places her head to Adele's chest. "She's not breathing..." Rey lets out a sob. He then says she's going to turn. Madison shakes her head and pulls out her knife and lowers it to her sister's head. Madison breaks, letting out a sob and says she can't. Rey stops her and says he'll do it. He takes Madison's knife and closes his eyes. He stabs his sister in the side of her head. The siblings leave with Adele's body, Rey taking Raymond's gun. Thomas says they need to go. Mike helps the Jen stand. They all run outside to the front. Kelly smiles and points. "Maddie and Rey!" Vikki doesn't smile. "Wait... Who is Rey carrying?" Madison and Rey get closer, everyone seeing Adele's body. Jen and Jeff run forward, Jen screaming, taking her daughter. Marie and Ed walk up and shake their heads. Arys, Kyle, Erik, Mike, Thomas and Vikki watch the family mourn. Suddenly, Mike's shoot in the back of the head and falls, Esme revealing herself at the door. She points the gun at the family and Ed shoves himself in front of them, getting shot in the chest. Marie screams, grabbing Ed. She begs for him to stay alive but he dies quickly. Erik is then shot in the cheek, falling beside Mike. Arys, Kyle, Thomas and Vikki run to the family. Marie stands and Jen asks what she's doing. "This world isn't for me, honey. Seeing Adele and Ed like this... I can't do it... But you, Jeff and the kids can! I know it!" Madison, Kelly and Rey look at her. "Nana, no... Don't; You can't!" Marie pulls out her knife and runs at Esme. Esme fires another shot, going through Marie's stomach. She doesn't stop running. She stabs the woman in the neck, Esme staring in shock. Marie whispers, "Never screw with my family." Esme shoots three more times before Rey shoves the woman down. Standing, Kelly sees Adele was stabbed in the head. She looks at Rey and says he did it. "You killed our little sister, you sick bastard!" She is angered. Rey scoffs and says she was going to turn. "You didn't even try to make sure she could still be alive? You're sick, Rey! You're a monster!" Rey tells her to go screw herself. He runs away from the group. Jen calls for him to come back. Jen yells at Kelly, telling her she was out of line. Kelly says Jen is allowing her kids to kill people. "You're no better than the undead. I'm leaving." Kelly is walking away when Thomas and Vikki join her. Jeff says he'll make sure they're safe. "We can meet back at the border." Jen begs him not to leave but he says they'll find each other. Jen falls to her knees, left to take care of the bodies with Madison, Arys and Kyle. Rey is walking alone down a road. Charli is seen watching him. Deaths *Lisa (Alive) *Raymond *Adele Clarke *Mike *Ed Azvedo *Erik *Esme (Alive) *Marie Azvedo Trivia *Although two more episodes left, JtheAlphabetBoy decided to cut the final two episodes. "The season's story was basically over, so I made this the final episode and put everything else in this one. Next season will be longer. Promise." *Adele Clarke, Ed Azvedo and Marie Azvedo are the first, second and third main cast deaths.